


Hiccups And Twitter Fights

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AARON HAS THE HICCUPS, Aaron falls asleep after, Alex is teasing him, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Tactitical Fluff, Twitter fights, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Aaron has a bad case of the hiccups, While his boyfriend Alex is having Twitter fights.





	

_Hic, Hic!_

Alex blinked at the bright screen of his phone, in the middle of writing a tweet.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked down between his legs, to where Aaron was nestled comfortably on his crotch and stomach.

 _Hic_!

Aaron had a shocked look on his face, mixed with fear as he had folded hands covering his mouth.

"Um...I don't know." Aaron's muffled voice responded.

_Hic-cup!_

The response followed that of a suffocated hiccup, Aaron's chest jumping.

_Hic, Hic, Hic!_

**"Oh my god."**

_Hic-cup! Hic-cup!_

Alex slowly grinned at Aaron, who was covering his mouth as hiccups escaped through his fingers.

"Don't- _Hic_!- **Say it-!"**

"You have the **hiccups**!" Alex laughed as he had wrapped his arms around Aaron, pulling him up into a hug as Aaron fumed.

" **Shut** - _Hic-cup-!_ - **up**!" Aaron huffed as more hiccups followed after.

_Hic, Hic, Hic-cup!_

"Why are you mad? **It's** **cute**!" Alex teased as happy laughter echoed.

Aaron whipped around, brown eyes inflamed with anger as he glared right into Alex's eyes.

"I will- _Hic_ - **punch** **you** -!- _Hic-cup!"_

_Hic-cup, Hic-cup, Hic-cup!_

Alex did not take the threat seriously and instead gave Aaron a quick kiss on the mouth, Aaron scrunching up.

"Awwww..." Alex cooed against his lips as he then pulled Aaron into another hug, Aaron growling and spitting like a cat.

Alex shushed Aaron as he rocked him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

_Hic-cup, Hic-cup, Hic, Hic-cup!_

Aaron had eventually calmed down, eyes fluttering as his chest would thump and jump with hiccups.

Alex pulled up his phone once more, seeing a Twitter notification.

"Son of a bitch..." Alex muttered as he saw another stupid tweet from Thomas Jefferson.

  
**Thomas Jefferson @TJeffs 31m**

Alex you are the most selfish human being on the face of the earth do you even have a soul tho? **#Dissapointed**

  
Aaron snored softly next to him as his hiccups had disappeared.

Alex blushed and smiled, kissing Aaron as he rubbed the back of his sleeping head.

Alex then got an idea as he held up his phone, snapping a picture of himself and Aaron.

  
**Alexander Hamilton @Ham 1m**

Weathering hiccups with this poor bby! Lil cinnamon roll fell asleep on my chest. And **@TJeffs** I in fact due have a soul unlike u **#ByeFelicia**


End file.
